The invention relates to a drive unit for a motor vehicle comprising a clutch arrangement and a transmission which is connected to the clutch arrangement by way of a shaft arrangement, a fluid supply device being arranged radially inside the clutch arrangement and around the shaft arrangement, in order to supply the clutch arrangement with fluid, the shaft arrangement extending into the transmission and the transmission comprising a plurality of transmission components along the shaft arrangement, said components being supplied with fluid for lubrication purposes.
A drive unit is disclosed, for example, by DE 102 03 618 A1. This document discloses a drive unit comprising a wet dual clutch arrangement, the two clutches being nested one radially inside the other. A fluid supply device in the form of a rotary ducting arrangement, which comprises a transmission-side stator section and at least one rotor section rotating with the clutch device, is provided radially inside the two clutches. The rotary ducting arrangement serves to supply the two clutches with fluid, in order to operate the clutches hydraulically. Cooling oil is also delivered via the rotary ducting arrangement.
A further drive unit comprising two clutches is disclosed by DE 28 41 053 C2. In this case the two clutches are arranged coaxially with an auxiliary shaft and are supplied from a pressure feed device at one axial end of the auxiliary shaft. For this purpose axial ducts and radial outlet ducts pointing towards the respective clutches are provided in the auxiliary shaft.
The supply to transmission components is not addressed in these publications. In drive units of the specified type, however, the transmission is generally lubricated by way of complex ducting lines in the transmission housing.